All It Takes Is A Rainy Day
by daisukeniwafan1
Summary: Joey is found walking to someones house, who is it? And what will await them? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

It was raining, Joey had to walk home because his car broke down and wouldn't start back up. His head was thinking he was on his way home, but his body was walking towards the Kaiba Mansion.

'What am I doing?' he thought, 'why am I walking to Moneybag's house?' He stood there woundering, when his feet began moving towards Kaiba's house again. 'No, I don't want to go there!' Then another voice in his head said

'You know you want to go, you know you have a crush on him.'

'No I don't...I don't...do I?...mabey I do...I love Seto, don't I?...but I can't tell him that! He's not even gay!'

'How do you know that? He may be hiding his affection towards you like you have been doing to him.'

'You may be right, but I can't take rejection from the one I love.'

'Just tell him, he may return the affection.'

'Ok...' He started walking, and finally reached Kaiba's house. He was about to knock on the door when he felt long, slender arms wrap around him.

"What are you doing here Mutt? Did my little puppy get lost on his way home?" Joey blushed from the question and because of his loved one's arm's around his waist, Kaiba whispering in his ear didn't help him get his feelings out.

"Umm...well...I-I..." Joey couldn't even finish when Kaiba turned him around and kissed him. As soon they pulled away, Joey tried to say something.

"Seto I..." Kaiba hushed him and kissed him again, and asked

"Joey, truth be told, I love you."

"Kai-Seto..." Joey smiled "I love you too" Kaiba kissed Joey again, when the door opened, there stood a confused and still Mokuba. He looked at the two men kissing and blushed.

"I...uh...I heard voices and wanted to see if you were home Seto...didn't expect to find you and Joey making out." Mokuba said "Weird...but I'm glad you finally found someone Seto," After he said that, he walked back inside to continue playing video games. Soon after Kaiba asked Joey to come in, of course he wanted to so he did. Kaiba told Joey to wait on the couch while he makes the something to drink.

"Hey pup!"

"Yes Seto?"

"What do you want to drink?"

"Well I'm pretty cold, how about something warm?"

"Allright." Kaiba soon returned after about ten minutes in the kitchen. He gave Joey his drink, when it became in Joey's hands, it was cold. He looked into the cup and saw it was chocolate milk.

"Hey I though you were going to get me something warm."

"It's my job to keep you warm." With that said, Kaiba kissed Joey once again and took Joey's cup to put it on the table. With Joey now laying back, with Kaiba on top of him. Kaiba kissed his neck, and continued down. He couldnt get any further than Joey's collarbone with his shirt on, so he tugged on Joey's shirt. Joey saw what he wanted so he lifted his arms up to let Kaiba take his shirt off. Once off, Kaiba continued to kiss down his body. Then suddenly he froze. Joey was confused.

"Seto...what's wrong?"

"Uhhh...look behind you." Sure enough there was Mokuba...again. Mokuba was flushed, his face was so red. Then he began to speak.

"Seto...is it ok if some friends come over?" Kaiba looked dissapointed.

"Sure, which little friend is it this time?"

"Um, well I would like to have Yuichi and Nao to come over."

"Yeah sure, here's my cell phone, call them up, but promise to be quiet ok? You know I can't deal with all the noise."

"I promise brother. And thank you." Mokuba then called his friends. Joey just sat there doing nothing. Kaiba relized that Joey was getting bored so he kissed him.

"Getting a little bored, are we?"

"Yeah a little, I'm ok now"

"Hey do you want to go to a bar or something?"

"Sure! But what about Mokuba and his friends?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a babysitter pup?"

"Ohh ok, so where are we going?"

"Let's go to a bar."

"Ok." Kaiba called the babysitter, then Joey and Kaiba were off to the bar.

(2 hours later)

"Let's go home now." Joey insisted.

"Who's gonna drive?"

"Me, I swear to drunk I'm not god."

"Is that so?"

"No." He smiled. "I guess we can ask if they have an empty room for us, but you might want to call Mokuba to let him know."

"Yeah your probable right, I'll call Mokuba and you go get us a room."

"Ok." Joey went to the desk and asked if they had any rooms available. They manager said no, but as soon as he saw Kaiba wrap his arms around Joey, he changed his mind.

"Thank you sir." Kaiba said.

"Yes, right this way Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba and Joey followed him into what looked like a suite. It was really fancy, and lived up to Kaiba's expectations.

"Come on in Joey, we have some unfinished buisness to attend to." Kaiba gave him a smirk. Joey came in and sat down on the bed. Kaiba then crawled onto him and asked "Where were we? Oh yeah I remember." He kissed Joey and got his shirt off again. Joey moaned into the kiss. Kaiba purred to the moan. Joey then had to get his pants off, they were getting too tight. Kaiba saw that he needed his pants off, so he helped. Joey felt relieved that he finally got his pants off. Then he gladly helped Kaiba with his shirt and pants. Joey and Kaiba were completely naked at this point. Kaiba licked Joey's body up and down. Then he pulled Joey's legs over his shoulders. "This might hurt a little Joey, tell me to stop if it hurts to much, ok?"

"Ok." Joey nodded to tell Kaiba he was ready and he understood. Kaiba then gently slid 2 fingers into Joey's opening. Joey gasped. Kaiba hoped he didn't hurt the teen, that's the last thing he wanted to do to his love.

"Joey are you allright?"

"Yeah Kaiba I'm fine, keep going." Kaiba did as he was requested. He then took his fingers out and searched for something they could use as lube. He then found lotion. He rubbed his fingers in it and put it over his hard member. Then being very gentle and careful, he stuck it in Joey. Joey cried out in pain and pleasure. He loved the feeling of Kaiba inside him, it made him feel close to Kaiba. Kaiba thrust in and out of him, hoping it wasn't hurting Joey. Joey was feeling so good right now. He did want the night to end.

(The next morning)

"Kaiba, come on let's go, we need to get back to the house!"

"Ok I'm ready"

"Ok let's go." They walked out of the apartment room and told the manager thank you and left. When they got home they found Mokuba and his friends naked on the couch, wrapped up in each other's arms. Joey and Kaiba had a very suprised face, they didn't even want to know what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba looked at Mokuba confused Kaiba walked over to Mokuba and tapped on him. Mokuba just rolled over and groaned, he didn't want to wake up. Kaiba then spoke, "Mokuba,wake up, Mokuba!"

"What Seto? I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Why are you on the couch naked with your friends?" Mokuba didn't want to answer and looked away ashamed.

"Uhh...umm...we were umm..." Then Mokuba's friend woke up.

"We made love." Everyone looked shocked, they couldn't believe Yuichi just came out and said it, espically Mokuba.

"What are you doing Yuichi?!" Mokuba couldn't believe him, now his brother would think he was some kind of freak.

"I'm telling the truth, it's not like you would have told him."

"It's just that..." Mokuba was hesitant on say it when his brother looked at him worried.

"What is it Mokuba, you know you can tell me anything." Kaiba was really worried about his brother.

"Well, I didn't tell you because I thought you would think I was a freak for liking another guy."

"MOKUBA!!! I would never think that, your my little brother and I fully support your sexuality, and besides I'm with Joey. It doesn't matter what your sexuality is, your still my little brother no matter what Mokuba." Kaiba scooped Mokuba into his arms and hugged him, as to say 'it's allright Mokuba I'm here'. "But I have to know, did you like it?" Mokuba had mad and humurious look on his face.

"You hentai..." Then everyone laughed. It was true, Kaiba was a major hentai. He then got up from hugging Mokuba and stood up next to Joey wrapping his arms around Joey's waist. He smirked.

"Let's go upstairs, and Mokuba wake up your other friend and get some clothes on." He got up two steps when he realized the babysitter wasn't there. "Mokuba, where's the babysitter?" Kaiba asked confused.

"Oh yeah she had to go to the Domino Hospital, her little brother is there, he got into a fight and she wanted to make sure he was ok, so I told her it was ok for her to go, that we would be fine alone. After all we are 14 Seto."

"Yeah yeah, hopefully her brother is ok. Allright we're going upstairs to do..."things"...if you want to do these..."things" then go in your bedroom, and please try not to disturb us."

"Ok Seto." Mokuba woke his other friend up, they grabbed their clothes, and went upstairs quietly. Kaiba didn't want to know what was going to happen. He scooped Joey into his arms and carried him into his bedroom, he wanted Joey to himself for a little while longer. Joey giggled at being carried up the stairs. Kaiba locked the door as soon as he got in there, then he gently laid Joey onto the bed while crawling to him. He licked Joey's neck and gently marked him. Then he relized that Joey's parent's must be worried about him.

"Joey don't you think your parent's are worried about you?" Joey just looked away with his eyes tearing up. Kaiba didn't mean to make him cry. "Joey...what's the matter?" Joey looked so sad.

"My Mom is dead, and my Dad hates me, he hits me, that's why you allways find me outside. I don't want to go back to the house where he will just abuse me." Kaiba couldn't believe what he was hearing, he hid it so good. Kaiba had fire burning in his eyes, no one was gonna hit hit pup.

"Joey when does your Dad go to work and when does he get home?"

"From 4:00 to 10:00, why?"

"Joey will you move in with me and Mokuba?"

"Sure, it will get me away from my Dad."

"Good, your not getting hurt anymore, not with me around, you won't have a scratch on you, well unless it's from me, if you know what I mean." Kaiba smirked and cupped Joey's face then kissed him pationatly. Kaiba then pulled Joey closer to him and they lay there silently, cuddling, wishing this would last forever.

(A few hours later)

Mokuba knocked on Kaiba's door. He would have normally walked in if it was just him, and besides it was locked.

"Yeah?" Kaiba asked tiredly.

"Seto it's 5:00! Can my friends stay the night again? It's not a school night."

"Yeah sure, wait it's 5:00?! Joey we need to go get your stuff!" Joey jumped up.

"Ohh yeah I totally forgot!" They both got their shoes on and rushed out the door. Mokuba stopped them asking them where they were going.

"We're going to go get Joey's stuff, he's moving in with us." Mokuba's eyes lit up.

"REALLY?! Yay! Finally Joey is moving in! Now I have a playmate!"

"Ok Mokuba don't get to excited." Then they rushed out the door. They got into the car when Joey spoke.

"Kaiba I'm not intruding...am I?" Joey looked worried. Kaiba just looked at him and kissed him.

"Of course not." Joey's eyes were big.

"Kaiba watch the road!!!!!" Kaiba had totally forgot he was driving.

"Ohh yeah sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." Joey looked confused, since when did Kaiba say "ya"? Then they arrived at Joey's house.

What will awate these two lovers? Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter XD. Sorry for ending it here, I like to make people have suspence and make them wait too! Hehe I'm an evil mastermine. HAHAHA! Lol just kidding, but the next chapter will be up soon. Don't know when though. When I come up with some more ideas. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Joey was sitting on the couch bruised and bandaged up. Kaiba sat down next to him watching him sleep. Kaiba just stared at him, remembering what had happened.

Flashback

They got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Joey pulled out a key from his pocket and put it in the lock. It clicked and he opened the door. He led Kaiba to his room.

"Allright I just need to get this stuff packed up." Kaiba was thinking to himself

'What stuff?' but instead he said "Ok I'll help you." Joey sighed but said

"Ok, just don't touch my underwear."

"Aw, I was really looking forward to it though." Kaiba pouted, it's not like he hasn't seen his boxers before. Joey threw a pillow at Kaiba's face and put on a sour look.

"You hentai!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked away and blushed. Joey continued packing until he heard the door click shut. He tensed up and his eyes started to water. Kaiba immedeatly noticed this and went over to Joey to put his hands on his shoulders.

"Joey, what's wrong?" Kaiba looked incredably worried.

"My...my da-" He was cut off when he heard his bedroom door open. There he was standing in the doorway, Joey's dad. He satred at Kaiba and Joey, then ran after Joey. He punched Joey and Joey hit the wall. Kaiba just stood there, too shocked to move. Joey's dad continued to beat him, when suddenly Joey fell to the ground, unconcious. After seeing that, Kaiba couldn't take it anymore. He ran to pick Joey and his stuff up then went to run out the door, but Joey's dad stopped him. Kaiba was getting annoyed. Not only did he have the nerve to beat on Joey, but he had the nerve to stop Kaiba, SETO KAIBA from leaving. Joey's dad went to kick Kaiba, but he blocked it and Kaiba punched him full force. Joey's dad fell to the floor, while Kaiba ran out the door, Joey in one hand and Joey's stuff in the other. He got into the car and drove off.

Flashback over

"Joey...I'm sorry, I should have helped you instead of sitting there shaking. I'm sorry." Kaiba looked down in shame when suddenly Joey touched his cheek gently.

"It's allright Kaiba, I don't blame you for anything. Kaiba, I love you, I would never blame you for something like this." Joey smiled reassuring Kaiba of what he said.

"Thanks you Joey, I love you too." Kaiba then kissed Joey. Joey was glad he was with Kaiba, he made him feel safe, warm, and loved. Kaiba felt the same way. Theyre moment was once again ruined but Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba.

"Sorry for inturupting Seto, but I wanted to know if I could stay at Yuichi's with him and Nao. Would you mind?" Mokuba gave him a puppydog look.

"Sure Mokuba, just be sure to call me in the morning so I know your alive." Kaiba turned around and his eye's lit up. 'Yes!' he thought 'I'm gonna be along with just my beloved Joey!' Joey and Mokuba both looked at him with a weird look. They looked at each other and shrugged, it must not have been important, after all, he was a hentai.

"Allright, thanks Seto." Mokuba went to go pack his stuff, and soon Yuichi's parent's came to pick the three up. As soon as they left Kaiba asked Joey,

"Sooo...wanna take this upstairs?" Joey looked surprised, Kaiba never said anything like that.

"Sure, but remember, be gentle with me, I'm hurt."

"Of course, aren't I allways?"

"Pssshhhttt! Whatever! Haha, just kidding. Yeah you are." Kaiba was staring at him, his sence of humor was back. Kaiba carried Joey into the room, since of course he didn't want him to walk. Kaiba laid Joey onto the bed like he did the night before, but more gently. He crawled onto Joey and kissed him down his neck. Kaiba unbuttoned Joey's shirt and took it off of him. Kaiba kissed him down his chest, playing with his nipple on the way down. Joey moaned into the hot, intence mouth that was playing with his now hard nipple. While Kaiba was licking him, Joey was busy trying to get Kaiba's shirt off. After about two minutes, he finally got it. 'Success!' Joey thought. He felt up Kaiba's chest, then pulled Kaiba down for a nice, warm kiss. Kaiba's mouth was so hot. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed Kaiba inside him. Joey unbuttoned Kaiba's pants like lightning. Kaiba looked at him weird.

"Your going pretty fast."

"Oh shut up and fuck me." Kaiba did as comanded. He took Joey's pants off, grabbed the lube, and thrust in and out of Joey. Joey moaned, this was so hot. After about fifteen minutes of the fucking, the kissing, and the touching, Joey came and right after, Kaiba followed. They lay there panting, and sweaty, when Kaiba spoke.

"Joey...will you marry me?" Joey was shocked, that question came out of no where.

"Kaiba..."

"Joey before you say anything else I want you to know, I love you. I have never felt this way about anyone before, that I do about you. You make my heart skip a beat everytime I'm near you." Kaiba kissed Joey.

"I love you too Kaiba, of course I will marry you."

"Thank you, but...um...your the wife." Kaiba grined and ran out the room with Joey following him yelling

"The hell if I am!" Joey smiled at him and laughed. After about three months, Kaiba and Joey had their wedding with all of their friends and family. Joey and Kaiba were glad they confessed their feelings that night. Remember, all it takes is a rainy day.

Hope you enjoyed it! I know some people were like "hurry up and write it!" lol well there it is and I'm not writing it anymore. If you have any ideas on a couple you would like to see from any anime, as long as I know the anime, most likely I will, then tell me. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
